1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for direct memory access in a hybrid computing environment.
2. Description Of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output (‘I/O’) devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Computer systems today have advanced such that some computing environments now include core components of different architectures which operate together to complete data processing tasks. Such computing environments are described in this specification as ‘hybrid’ environments, denoting that such environments include host computers and accelerators having different architectures. Although hybrid computing environments are more computationally powerful and efficient in data processing than many non-hybrid computing environments, such hybrid computing environments still present substantial challenges to the science of automated computing machinery.